borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Legendaries Available
I have many Legendaries available for trade/givaway. Currently I am building a collection of every Legendary, Seraph, and Pearlescent weapon out there and I have a LOT of spares to trade for ones I don't have. Message me at: "the matrix fish" for information and to set up a time we can trade. Also as a side note, I may not be in the mood or nessicarily want to trade with people always, so you may have to wait for a better time... Legendaries Available Here's A list of what I have and don't have: KEY: – X= I DO NOT have it – Y= I do have it – Z= I Have it, but would like a different one LIST: I am also looking for Pearlescent and Seraph weapons too. Wild Card Item (WCI) What's a Wild Card Item you say? A WCI is an item that I would like to have so much that I will give a LUDICROUSLY high price for. But there's a catch: It must be exactly the way I want it. Example, So say I want a: Lv 55 Elegant Thunderball Fists, with a Lazer Attachment and a Hyperion Hologram Sight, then I want it exactly like that! Not a single thing can be forgotten, so check up on what you're gun has on it. Wild Card Item(s): *Lv 55 Lucid Florintine with an other than iron-sight *Lv 55 Antagonist with a Very low recharge delay and a capacity over 50,000 Restrictions #I will not trade for hacked, modded, or, in ANY WAY, legitamatly unatainable (<-----That means I can't get it without the help of mods) items. They are too much of a burden and will not accept any item of the sort. #Any items level 61 will also not be accepted. They are just to hard to use considering you would need to get a level 61 character to use them. #Lastly, please try to make the guns look cool, if you think you're gonna trade me a plain-iron-sighted-vanilla-infinity think again. Final Notes *Just because I have an item marked on the list that's marked that I have it does not mean I will not accept a new one. considering that there are 7 types of Thunderball Fists and even more attachment types, I'm MORE than happy to look at and trade for a "Elegant Thunderball Fists" to replace my "Eviserating Thunderball Fists". Just MAKE SURE to message me before you get your hopes up. *I have the Pirate Booty, Big Game Hunt, Campaign of Carnage, Ultimate Vault Hunter, and Assault on Dragon Keep DLC's so don't worry about incompatibilities. *I most likely have a range of levels for any legendary you want, so if you want a certain legendary, of say, level 20, I probably have one. Category:Item trading XBox 360 I have the baddaboom, sledges shotgun, logans gun, many conference calls, fabled tortoise, deliverance, shredifier, and lyuda.(All at Level 50 except 2 the baddaboom and logans gun). If you want to trade message me at jmac1500.